Breath of Life
by vampoof94
Summary: Erza and Lucy go on a job together and realize they have feelings for each other. LEMON :p ErLu/LuZa Erza x Lucy Requested by SuperZero2552 :D


Lucy pressed her hands against the train window and stared at the sunset outside. Erza sat beside her with her closed and a content expression on her face. Natsu, as usual, was moaning and trying not to puke everywhere. Gray was snoring away with Happy on his lap. Lucy smiled contently and sat back down beside Erza. They were headed to a small village to exterminate a couple monsters and Lucy was ready to try out her new sword she got from Erza. The knight had started teaching Lucy how to use a sword and it brought them closer together. Lucy would get up early every morning and jog to Erza's where they would begin their morning practice. She could tell that Erza enjoyed it as much as she did. Lucy touched the hilt of the sword strapped at her waist and smiled. She felt the train coming to a stop and looked out the window. Sure enough, they had reached the last stop and would have to walk the rest of the way to the village. Lucy sighed and shook Gray awake. He yawned and looked out the window.

"Here already?"

"Yeah."

"All right...I'll drag the idiot." Gray said as he stood up and stretched before grabbing Natsu by the foot. He started dragging him and Happy followed behind laughing. Lucy shook her head and placed a hand on Erza's shoulder.

"Hey Erza come on." She gently shook her shoulder and felt the red head move.

"Lucy?"

"Come on Erza." Lucy tugged on the older girl's arm before Erza finally stood up and they got off the train. They caught up with the boys and headed of into the forest. Natsu started running his mouth about wanting to beat some things up and Lucy sighed. "That idiot."

"He's just excited." Erza said calmly. Lucy just looked at her.

"We're here to get rid of some monsters...it's not that exciting."

"To me it is!" Natsu roared. Gray agreed and Lucy felt alone in her feelings once again. It never failed that everyone else would get excited for a fight. A roar broke out through the forest and the team looked around them. A few monsters started to appear from the brush and Natsu ran at them.

"Natsu! Wait!" Lucy yelled. He ignored her and began fighting. Gray stripped and joined him. Erza smiled.

"Looks like we should join them."

"Oh well. I've been waiting for this anyways." Lucy grinned and drew her sword. She charged one of the monsters and slashed out at it. It dodged and she quickly jumped into the air to land a harder blow. The monster had just looked up at her as she was heading towards it. It let out a cry as she made contact. It fell to the ground with a thud. Erza nodded to her and they finished up their fights. When the last one fell, the team gathered up in a circle.

"Was that really all of them? They're so weak." Natsu complained.

"I guess so." Gray said as he crossed his arms.

"We still need to get to the village." Erza added.

"The bigger ones are supposed to attack there." Lucy said.

"Then let's go!" Natsu screamed as he darted off. Gray sprinted after him and the girls let out sighs in unison.

"Idiots." Lucy said. Erza nodded.

"We better go after them." The girls started running and after about twenty minutes, they finally caught up to them. They were already talking to the villagers. Gray turned to them.

"So we can split up here. There are two trails that the monsters attack people on. So how will we group up?"

"I'll take Lucy down the right path and you can take Natsu down the left." Erza said. Lucy blushed and looked away.

"Fine...come on Natsu."

"Let's go Lucy." Erza dragged Lucy down a path. Lucy smiled at Erza's hand holding her's. It felt right. Erza released her though as she saw a monster charging at her. Lucy sighed and drew one of her keys. They fought off the beasts with little effort and found a small clearing to relax in. Lucy laid down in the grass as Erza sat down beside her. "Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"I know I've already said this, but you're a very good swordsman."

Lucy blushed and sat up. "T-thanks Erza."

"Why is your face all red? Are you sick?" Erza leaned closer to Lucy, and the blonde froze. Erza leaned her forehead against Lucy's. "You don't have a fever."

"E-Erza..." Lucy felt hands at her waist and looked into Erza's eyes. They were hazy. Lucy gulped as Erza moved closer until their lips were barely touching. Lucy closed the gap and kissed Erza softly. She wrapped her hands around Erza's neck and felt Erza kiss her back. Lucy pulled away first and saw that Erza was smiling.

"Finally. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"Really?" Lucy asked full of surprise. Erza nodded.

"I don't remember when it happened, but I couldn't help but to like you more than a friend."

"...Well...I've been feeling that way too."

"So then would you like to go on a date with me when we get home?"

"I'd love to." Lucy grinned and hugged Erza. They stayed like that for awhile and eventually had to return to the village.

…**...**

Upon returning to Magnolia, Erza and Lucy decided to go get dinner and maybe take a walk through the park afterwords. Lucy let Erza choose the place and just held her hand as she led the way. They ended up at a fancy place. Lucy sat down across from Erza and they ordered their meals.

"Are you sure you're okay with dating a girl?" Erza asked to start the conversation. Lucy took a sip of her wine and nodded.

"Of course. I stopped caring about what people thought long ago."

"That's good to know because I'm sure a lot of people will hate our relationship."

"Only because they're jealous." Lucy joked. Erza laughed and smiled at Lucy. She reached across the table and took Lucy's hand in her own. "They don't have a sexy girlfriend like I do."

"Oh really?" Erza smirked and leaned her head on her free hand. Lucy blushed at realizing what she said.

"Yeah."

"Don't be all shy now. I think you're beautiful too Lucy."

Lucy relaxed again and their food arrived. They talked in between bites and laughed at each others stories. The night passed by quicker than they thought it would and soon they had their fill and a little too much wine. They could feel the heat taking over their bodies as they leaned into each other. Lucy suggested that they skip the stroll through the park and just return to her place, so now she found herself in quite the predicament. Erza had Lucy in a fierce lip lock and had the young girl's back to her door. Lucy was running her hands through Erza's scarlet hair as they made out on her doorstep. Lucy pushed Erza away so she could dig her key out of her pocket. Erza couldn't handle the wait though. She started leaving little bites on Lucy's neck making her moan. Lucy frantically went through her keys to find the right one. She felt a hand move lower to the bottom of her dress. Erza was letting her hands roam wherever she wanted and there was nothing Lucy could do to stop her. She finally found the key as Erza's hand lifted her dress a little.

"Er..za...wait..." Lucy was feeling the heat take over her body and her lover just continued to lick and bite her neck. Lucy fumbled with the key, but when she finally managed to unlock the door, Erza pushed them inside and shut the door behind her. Lucy threw the keys down and kicked her shoes off. Erza was already in her underwear thanks to her ex-quip, and she pinned Lucy to the wall by holding the girl's hands above her head. Erza kissed Lucy roughly and placed one of her legs between her's. Lucy let out a louder moan this time and tried to break Erza's grasp on her. Every time she moved though, a wave of pleasure hit her and she groaned. She wanted to touch Erza and make her moan and scream. Lucy tried breaking free once more, but failed. She felt Erza's chest vibrate with her small laugh. "Erza please..."

"What do you want Lucy?" Erza knew what Lucy wanted, but she wanted the words to leave the blonde's mouth.

"Erza..."

Erza moved her leg again causing Lucy to moan again. She leaned forward and whispered in Lucy's ear. "Tell me what you what. Tell me what you want me to do Lucy."

"Er..za..." Lucy groaned as another wave of pleasure surged through her. She couldn't hold it back any longer. "I want to touch you."

"Now was that so hard sweetie?" Erza purred. Lucy felt her arms being released so she took the chance to push them both backwards until they fell on the bed. Lucy was on top and she quickly used the chance to kiss Erza hard as she let her hands roam. Erza let out a moan as Lucy's hands grazed her breasts. The red head used her own hands to push the blonde up.

"Dress off. Now." Erza commanded huskily. Lucy pulled the dress over her head and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Erza did the same with hers. Now with a better view of her girlfriend, Erza flipped them over and latched onto one of Lucy's nipples causing the girl to let out a startled cry. She felt the heat between her legs intensify as Erza started sucking one and fondle the other.

"Erza..."

"Mmm..." Erza switched to the other breast once she left the right one covered in her saliva. Lucy gripped her hands in Erza's hair. She rubbed her legs together in an attempt to get pleasure, but Erza placed one of her legs between Lucy's. She lifted her head to look into Lucy's eyes. "I'll take care of you." Erza smiled as she began to leave little kisses along Lucy's abdomen. Once she reached the girl's bellybutton, she dipped her tongue in and got a whimper in response. She smirked and moved back up to nip Lucy's ear. She whispered in Lucy's ear softly. "Are you ready?"

"Y-yes." Lucy replied between breaths. Erza kissed her lips once more before she hooked her fingers through Lucy's underwear. She slowly pulled them down and threw them across the room and saw that Lucy was already soaking wet. She knelt between Lucy's legs and started licking up the girl's juices. Lucy cried out at the new sensation and gripped the bedsheets with her hands. She was panting as Erza teased her with her tongue. "Erza...please...stop teasing..." Erza obeyed and gently bit down on Lucy's clit. Another cry escaped Lucy's mouth and Erza took it as a sign to keep going. She pushed her tongue inside the girl and the new feeling was too much for Lucy to take. She came and Erza licked up everything she could before crawling up beside her panting girlfriend. Lucy regained her breath a couple minutes later and pulled Erza down for a kiss. She could taste herself on Erza's tongue. It excited her, but she knew it was Erza's turn to feel good. Lucy pushed Erza down onto the bed and skimmed her fingers lightly down Erza's chest down to her stomach. Erza shivered at the touch and kissed Lucy harder. Lucy traced the waistband of Erza's underwear before slipping one hand in. She stroked Erza slowly as she forced moans out of the older girl. Erza broke their kiss.

"No teasing Lucy..."

"Now now Erza you teased me much more. I'm being nice and touching you." Lucy smirked and kissed each of Erza's breasts before pulling off Erza's underwear. Lucy trailed her fingertips along the inside of Erza's thighs making the girl squirm. Without warning, Lucy pushed two fingers into Erza making her cry out. Lucy started to thrust the fingers in and out in a slow pace before building up speed. She used her thumb to stroke Erza's clit. Lucy kept her hand moving, but moved up to latch onto one of the girl's nipples. Erza started moving her hips to meet each one of Lucy's thrusts. She cried out as she came hard onto Lucy's hand. The blonde helped drag out Erza's orgasm as long as possible before pulling her fingers out. She started to lick them clean and laid down beside her lover. Erza turned her head to kiss Lucy softly.

"I love you."

Lucy smiled and kissed Erza's nose. "Love you too." Lucy pulled the blanket over them and snuggled closer to Erza. "So can we stay in bed tomorrow?"

"Only if we get to cuddle with no clothes on."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
